


Lay Here With Me

by bluesky_daydreaming



Series: Solangelo Oneshots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nico loves Will, Nico pukes but it isn't graphic, Nightmares, SPOILERS FOR THE BURNING MAZE, Sickfic, Will is so sweet, its all pure, will loves nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesky_daydreaming/pseuds/bluesky_daydreaming
Summary: Nico’s breath picked up. He could feel himself beginning to panic, because this could not happen. He couldn’t lose Will, not on top of everything.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654234
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	Lay Here With Me

Nico knew that it was going to be a bad day the moment he opened his eyes.

He hadn’t slept well, and his head throbbed as he tried to sit up. He winced at the sun shining into his cabin, glinting angrily off the black floor.

Nightmares had kept him up most of the night. For the past few months, the nightmares hadn’t been so bad, and Nico was not afraid to admit that it had everything to do with a certain blonde haired boy that had taken to spending the night in his cabin.

(No one said anything about Will’s tendency to go back with Nico after the campfire was over. Either because they had a healthy fear of Nico’s power or because they just didn’t care.)

But the previous evening what should have been a fun game of Capture the Flag had gone wrong. Some kind of mix up with explosive arrows meant to sting and the ones meant to kill. Nico hadn’t paid much attention to the particulars.

No one had actually died, thank the gods, but they were injured enough that it meant the healers from the Apollo cabin were working restlessly to make sure everyone was taken care of.

And if the healers were busy, Will was busy. He was best of them all.

But that meant that Nico had gone to bed alone and his body knew. It had drawn on all the darkest memories he had, the one’s that a child of the sun god could usually cover just enough of and thrown them to the forefront of his mind.

The Hades cabin was freezing.

Nico laid back down and pulled his blankets up to his chin. It was the weekend now, which meant that he wasn’t expected to be social around the camp. No lessons, no expectations.

He just wished that Will was with him.

Outside, he could hear the camp waking up. He heard the sound of Percy’s cabin door opening and then slamming shut, as well as Percy’s signature obnoxious yawn, and couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

Once Percy’s steps receded, Nico rolled over on his side, away from the window, and pulled his pillow over his head to block out the remaining sunlight. His head throbbed angrily.

He thought about the sound of Will’s heartbeat, remembering the gentle cadence of it as he tried to will himself to go back to sleep. About his blue eyes and the way his blonde curls swept into his eyes.

Eventually, he did fall back to sleep, a small smile on his face despite the roaring in his head.

But it didn’t last long.

In his nightmare, Nico could hear someone calling his name. With each cry, they sounded more and more desperate, the kind of fear in their voice that only creeps in when you’re trapped. When there’s no hope to be had.

“Nico, please!” The voice screamed, and Nico finally recognized it as Will’s. He wanted to run to him, but his feet were glued to the ground, and it was too dark for him to see anything.

Nico’s breath picked up. He could feel himself beginning to panic, because this could not happen. He couldn’t lose Will, not on top of everything.

His mother.

Bianca.

Jason.

Not Will, too.

He couldn’t – he wouldn’t – if he –

“Nico, wake up!”

Nico sat bolt upright, nearly head butting Will, who was standing over him, concern written all over his face.

Nico’s stomach heaved, and he quickly leapt out of bed, pushing passed his boyfriend and running to the small bathroom in his cabin.

“Nico, babe, what’s –“ Nico didn’t hear the end of Will’s sentence as his stomach released its contents into the toilet bowl.

He felt Will kneel beside him. Will used his fingers to pull Nico’s hair back, and Nico nearly cried at the relief it brought him.

Will was okay. It was all okay.

Except –

“Will, you just spent all night in the infirmary.” Nico sighed, turning to look at his boyfriend, but leaning heavily on the toilet, “The last thing you need right now is to be taking care of me.”

Will looked exhausted. His hair was oily, and there was a bit of blood on his shoulder that Nico knew wasn’t his.

“Well, you didn’t come to breakfast.” Will smiled a bit, “And I’ll always want to take care of you.”

Nico couldn’t help but smile a bit at that, his heart fluttering in his chest.

He tried to stand up, but his legs still felt like jelly from the nightmare and then throwing up. Will gripped his arms, helping him all the way to his feet, and Nico couldn’t help but feel guilty. He knew his boyfriend had to be ready to drop himself, and yet here he was.

“Brush your teeth.” Will instructed, “It’ll make you feel better.”

Nico did as he was told. Will’s arms wrapped around his waist while he did so, and Nico practically melted.

“You have a fever, you know.” Will said, looking at Nico in the mirror, “It’s kind of weird – you’re normally the cold one in this relationship.” His tone was joking, but Nico could see the underlying worry in his face.

“Headache, too.” Nico admitted, feeling a little guilty for it. Will shouldn’t have to be the one to pick everyone back up.

“And you were definitely having a nightmare when I walked in here.” Nico flushed, looking away from Will and pulling away from him to head back to bed. “Do you want to talk about it?” Will asked, following Nico back into the main part of the cabin.

“Not really.” Nico sat back down on his bed, looking up at his boyfriend. Will was beautiful, even when he was exhausted. “But maybe you could stay a while?” He asked, “I just mean – you look –“

“Nico, you have a headache and a fever, and you had a nightmare so terrible you threw up.” Will rolled his eyes, “I’m not going anywhere, plus I think I’d fall asleep walking back to my cabin.”

Will flopped onto Nico’s bed and opened his arms, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

“You’ll get sick.” Nico frowned, still feeling a bit guilty for burdening Will with this after he’d spent all night dealing with injured campers.

“Neeks, I work in an infirmary. I am immune to anything you might have.” Will smirked, and Nico gave in.

He crawled into his boyfriend’s arms, sighing with relief at how utterly right it felt.

“I missed you last night.” He admitted.

Will kissed his forehead, “Trust me, I’d have much rather been here.”

Nico didn’t think he’d ever get used to Will’s open affection, but he was so grateful for it. It made him feel warm in a way that was completely unrelated to his fever.

“I love you.” He whispered, but Will was already asleep.

Nico chuckled softly, but no more than a minute later he was passed out, too.

Hours later, when people started to really wonder where the two had gone off to, Percy Jackson wondered over to the Hades cabin. He didn’t knock – just glanced in the window. Nico and Will were still curled up, their hair in each other’s mouths, now. Percy smiled, and then headed back to his own cabin, waving off anyone who asked about Nico. He knew a certain blond that he wouldn’t mind spend an afternoon curled around.


End file.
